Sparks
by LaxusPlayer
Summary: The one day that Mira finally works up the courage to ask Laxus out is the one day his past catches up with him. Will lightening strike, or will the sparks go out forever? Get ready for some ups, some downs and maybe even a few laughs on the way.
1. Shock

Sparks

Shock

_A/N: Ok, finally sober enough to write this thing I think. So you know how I like Miraxus as a ship and I haven't done anything in a while? This is me fixing that with a multi chapter fic. It all could go horribly or amazingly but I'm doing it anyways. Also this may be a bit darker than my other fics, but I'll try and keep some laughs in if I can :) Thoughts in italics. Here goes..._

This was it, the day had finally came. After weeks of nerve racking over-planning, several nights out with copious drinking, a very peculiar incident with a suit maker and a metric tonne of support, it was finally time to suck it up and get the job done. This was the day she asked him out.

"You sure this is a good idea Cana?" The model asked her friend, nervously scanning the room for her intended target. For some reason he wasn't in any of his usual spots, like in the darkest corner of the room recovering from a hangover or in the toilets showing Macao the "yellow goldfish".

The card mage smirked. "Now now Mira, I hope that isn't doubt in your voice."

"No no not at all!" Her blush deepened and she turned to hide her face. "Just...he should be here by now."

"Please, this is Laxus we're talking about here." Cana laughed. "The guy is probably crawling here from the nearest pub or screwing Jellal over some place. Just relax for gods sakes!"

The demon sighed and slumped back into her seat. "Yeah you're right. I still can't believe you guys got me to do this."

"Well you helped Natsu to see the light so I figured I'd help your idiot." Lucy chipped in, sipping her drink from the other side of the bar. "Cana's right; just take a chill pill. It's not like he's going to burst in and do something..."

Right on queue his Lord Douchiness burst through the doors with his trademark grin. "What's up bitches?!"

"...stupid." Lucy finished lamely. "You know after all this time I've spent putting up with you all you'd think I'd have seen something like this coming."

"Oi Mira!" Laxus called, strolling towards her and oozing cockiness as usual. "Get me a cold one; I've got a feeling like today is gonna be a great day."

Mira squeaked when she heard that but scurried away to do as he asked. Asking or no asking, she was still the bar maid. Cana shot him a glare. "So why are you so chipper this morning? Did you kill a few puppies last night? Or did you end up beating up Gray again?"

"Nope, its secret answer C," He replied with a grin then gestured to the door, "I won a bet and now I'm reaping the spoils."

The second person that entered was practically the polar opposite to the first. Dressed in nothing but a pair of pink teddy bear boxers with a fluorescent green sports bra, Gildarts was about as far away from happy as you can get. "...I'm going to kill you and everyone you love."

Laxus laughed. "Aww it sounds like someone is a little bit of a sore loser!" He turned around to Cana and Lucy. "Well I took him out for a few drinks last night then bet him I could down a yard of ale faster than him. Dumb fucker almost choked to death half way through!"

Cana was blushing crimson at her father's state, while Lucy, along with everyone else in the guild, was trying to suppress a giggle. "So does he have to do that all day?"

"All week," The Thunder God corrected, "Oh and that's not even the best part! He does tricks!" He pointed at the older man and clicked his fingers. Gildarts groaned but immediately started break dancing; an impressive feat for someone with metal limbs. After the fifth worm Laxus finally stopped laughing and clapped, allowing his play thing some rest. "So...what do you think?"

"...Can I give it a try?"

"LUCY WHY?!" Gildarts cried but Laxus nodded, sealing his friend's fate for days to come.

"Erm...what's going on here then?" Mira asked, returning with the requested beer and shooting the now dancing Gildarts a sceptical look. "Actually wait, don't tell me. Some stupid bet right?"

The blonde man nodded, still grinning. "One of my better ones. Cheers." As he reached for the beer in her hand his fingers slid beside hers, giving Mira the usual jolt of electricity that she got from contact with him. Yeah no, this isn't just some lovey dovey shit. I mean a literal jolt of electricity. Of course there was some emotional crap going on there too but it is a romance fic after all. And for these exact reasons Mira was almost addicted to his touch.

"Any time." She replied curtly then elbowed her fellow shipper in the ribs.

"Ow what the hell?!" Cana turned to glare at the bar maid beside her.

"I...don't think this is happening today."

"...what'd you just say?"

""I said..."

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID I'M JUST GIVING YOU TIME TO CORRECT IT!" The card mage roared then gestured to the scene before them. "MY DAD IS FLAILING ROUND LIKE A DROWNING ROBOT AND YOU'RE TAKING THIS AWAY FROM ME?! SCREW THAT!"

Mira blushed. "Maybe you should quieten down..."

"NO, FUCK THAT! EITHER YOU SAY IT OR I WILL!"

"Say what?" The pair jumped when they heard Laxus' voice from across the bar. The random outburst had caught his attention and by god he was going to find out whatever gem they had.

Mira could taste the smugness oozing from Cana. "_Well...damn. Ok Mira, you have this. He's just a guy. You've dealt with loads of guys over the years, right?_" But this one was different. This wasn't some doe eyed model or some hot business guy, this was a guy she actually liked. Sure he was awful at the start, what with all the mocking and looking down on everyone else. Then again...ok so that still happened a lot, but now it was more light hearted rather than outright cruel. And nobody would even question his devotion to his guild mates anymore after everything that had happened. Yes the cruel mob boss had finally grown into a loveable dickhead, which right now wasn't helping her nerves one little bit.

"...It's been five minutes Mira. You just gonna stand there looking like a derp or are you going to actually say something to me?"

"_Shit, times up! Just say something cute and everything will be ok!_" Biting her lip, the demon waitress turned to her crush and took a deep breath. "My breasts are an ocean!"

The brunette next to her face palmed. "_God dammit Mira you had one job!_"

Laxus on the other hand found this highly amusing. "You know I was gonna push this, but after that I'm actually content to just leave it to my imagination." He leaned over the counter and put his hands on both their shoulders. "Thank you you beautiful failures." With that delightful comment he finished his drink then walked to the back of the guild to talk to his team.

"My breasts...are an ocean..." Any other time Cana would have laughed her ass off, but today so far was not going well for her.

"...I got nothing." Mira sighed then slumped on the nearest stool. "_Well at least I don't have to do it today anymore._"

"Man you're almost as hopeless as Jellal." Lucy offered, finally giving Gildarts a rest from his excessive dancing. "Speaking of which, wasn't he supposed to be dropping by today?"

"He should be dropping in any minute now." Mira said quickly, happy to change the conversation away from her failings. She was rewarded when the man in question strolled into the guild hall that very moment with three men in magic chains. "Dear god, they look like..."

The man at the front snorted and rolled his eyes. "Tch, this place is as awful as the original."

"No taste." The second one agreed.

"Perhaps Master Makarov would be open to suggestions on how to liven it up?" The final one said, eyeing the gawking guild members around the room with a sly grin.

Said Master immediately stormed over to the heavenly mage with a scowl on his face. "Over the years I've received some horrific gifts, but this...this takes the cake."

The leader of the three glared down at the small man. "Daddy dearest, I was hoping you wouldn't be home so your disgusting face wouldn't assault my eyes again."

"Not that this little family reunion isn't heart warming, but it isn't." Laxus called, walking over to join his grandfather and father. "Jellal, care to explain what's going on?"

The blue haired man shuffled uncomfortably, clearly regretting his decisions. "I caught them on my way back here and thought I'd bring them in to see you. God knows how they escaped their jails, but after I'm done here they'll be going straight back."

"Exactly right." Makarov shook his head in disgust. "To think you'd be stupid enough to come anywhere near Magnolia, Ivan, is just..."

"What, disgraceful? Is it damaging your honour to know that your only son isn't some goodie two shoes? You make me sick." Ivan spat at his father before turning to his son. "And you; you're the biggest mistake I've ever made. Not only were you a crushing failure at following me, but you couldn't even stick it here in this shit hole either. Standards must really be slipping if they let a loser like you out of exile before me."

Laxus let out a humourless laugh. "Always a ray of sunshine, which is ironic because where you're going you'll be seeing none of it. Besides, last I recall you were the loser. Least you were when I kicked your ass in that tournament."

"That wasn't a fair fi-..."

"It wasn't Kurohebi you're right." He cut of the mimic magician before winking and adding, "Next time I promise not to use magic. Should be fair then right?"

Nullpudding chuckled beside his comrade. "If only the poor boy knew..."

This comment put a grin on the trio's faces. "Now now Null, let's not ruin the surprise."

Makarov frowned. "Ivan...if you're planning something against the guild..."

"Not exactly pops." The Raven Tail guild master smirked. "This is more of a...family matter shall we say? But then again, when hasn't it been?"

The guild hall was silent. All eyes were on the prisoners and the Dreyars. Even Jellal had backed away from them. "Well judging by your track record of great ideas, we have nothing to worry about. Hell we could settle this now if you like?"

The Thunder God stepped forward to put his hand on the older man's throat, but instead it merely slipped through it. His father's image and the ones of his guild members shimmered before disappearing to reveal a set of empty chains.

"You know son," The real Ivan called out from behind, and the two Dreyars spun round to find him behind the bar with a knife to Mira's throat, "I think that's the best idea you've ever had."

_-To be continued-_

_Yeah this is probably gonna get a bit dark in the next chapter, but I hope you guys have liked this so far. Since I'm free for a few weeks I'll try and keep the updates coming as soon as I can because I can be cool like that sometimes :P Anyways read, review and tell me what you think :)_


	2. Extinguished

Sparks

Extinguished

_A/N: So this is the second chapter of this thing. Yeah...not really sure what to say here. Never really done this multi-intro thing much. Erm...pizza burgers are a brilliant combo? Sure let's roll with that. Here's the next part; dark with extra dark..._

"It's good to know that you're just as stupid as ever pops." Laxus grinned, not in the least bit worried at the sight.

He father returned the sentiment. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Because Mira could destroy all of you in her sleep."

Ivan let out a low laugh. "Oh really? Then why hasn't she done it already?"

The Thunder God frowned. "That's...a fairly valid point. Go on Mira, hurry this shit up so I can get back to drinking. I have to get Bickslow drunk enough so he'll agree to...erm, Mira?" The white haired demon didn't respond. Instead she simply looked straight ahead with a blank expression. "Miiiiirrrrraaaaaa? Hey, anyone home?"

"I don't believe she can hear you Mr Dreyar." Nullpudding clucked, showing his position from behind a nearby pillar. "Or maybe she can, the stories never put that part in. You wouldn't believe what we had to go through to track these down and how many wizards we had to test them on..."

"What have you done to her Ivan?!" Makarov snarled but his son only laughed more.

"Courtesy of Zerif, this blade I have right here," He pressed it softly against Mira's neck, causing a small amount of blood to trickle down from it, "Removes most the the victims magic on touch. It also paralyses them on the spot, making is easier for the user to...work."

Laxus' aura exploded. "You know, I think its time you let her go."

Ivan's smile faltered. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm going to do things a hundred times worse to you than what you do to her." His voice was low and his eyes were murderous.

Ivan almost dropped the blade in fear, but luckily he still had his ace left to play. "Y-you know in all my haste I forgot to tell you the best part."

"Enough games Ivan. Let her go and face me, one guild master against another." Makarov took a small step forward but the paper mage simply pressed the knife against his hostage's neck, making the older man stop.

"How rude! Still, I'll over look it just this once. The best part..." Laxus groaned as he felt a sharp stab in his back, "...is that there's two of them."

Kurohebi let out of sharp, triumphant laugh. "Not so high and mighty now are we?"

"Laxus..." Mira whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"I always knew you were a pain in the baaaaaah!" Laxus moaned, feeling the knife twist inside him.

"LAXUS!" The Thunder God Tribe screamed and rushed towards him, but Nullpudding held out a hand to stop them.

"Now now this really won't do." He rubbed his hands together and cracked his neck. "I was hoping to find Mr Gray here, but I guess I will just have to settle for the rest of you. Unlike Mr Kurohebi and Master Ivan I don't have a fancy knife, so I guess I'll just have to make do with my magic."

"You stay away..." Laxus mumbled then winced as he felt the knife being plunged into another spot on his back.

"I never thought you'd stoop so low..." Makarov muttered, utterly stunned like the rest of his guild.

Ivan winked at him. "Don't worry, we'll save you for last. I'll kill every one of your precious 'children' in front of you first."

"Start with me then!" Gildarts stepped forward towards the enemy guild master. "I'm the strongest here, so surely I should be the first one to die."

"Nice try, but I gave Kurohebi the honour of first blood." Ivan glared at the S-Class wizard.

"You know...when I said take me from behind...this isn't what I meant." A sickly grin spread across Laxus' face as he collapsed to his knees.

His father rolled his eyes. "Still joking around I see. How disappointing; I was hoping for a bit more wailing and crying from my crybaby son."

"Maybe you should put some effort into it then." Laxus turned to look at his attacker and received a backhand as a reward, throwing him to the floor.

"You'll pay for our humiliation..." Kurohebi growled as he began kicking the blonde. "Look at you now; rolling around on the floor in pain. You sicken me!"

The Thunder God just laughed through the pain. "Even Macao kicks harder than you. Go on, put your back into it!"

"I'll put something into you!" The sand mage roared before stabbing the larger man in the leg.

Laxus winced, but forced a smile. "Wow, the prick is almost as small as the one between your legs."

"Enough!" Ivan yelled and his guild member stopped mid punch. "Just finish him. I can't believe you'd be annoying to the end. You truly are the greatest disappointment alive."

"Happy I made you proud dad." Came the reply and Ivan glowered at him.

"You know..." Nullpudding frowned, looking around the guild hall. "I thought that the Salamander and his friends would be here."

"Oh we're here all right!" Natsu screamed, jumping down from the rafters. "HAPPY NOW!"

"Aye motherfucker!" The cat meowed then leapt up from under the bar, finding Ivan's hand and biting down hard on it.

"Bloody cat!" Ivan yelped, dropping his knife and clutching his wounded hand. A second later he was on the floor with a demonic Mira glaring down at him. "But...how?!"

"Never underestimate Fairy Tail! OR ME!" She roared before pummelling him into the ground.

Nullpudding meanwhile was starting to regret wishing for Gray. "N-n-now see here..."

"Ice make hammer!" The shirtless man crushed his rival before he could even finish his sentence. "I'll teach you to go around threatening my friends!"

Kurohebilooked frantically around at the Fairy Tail members who were now closing in on him. "S-stay back! I'll kill him!"

"Give it up and I might let you live." Makarov transformed into a titan and cracked his knuckles. "What you've done today will never be forgiven, but if you drop the knife right now I'll only break half of your bones. We got a deal?"

"GAAAAAAH!" Came the answer as the black haired man plunged the knife into Laxus' chest. "IF I'M GOING DOWN, I'M GOING TO AT LEAST TAKE YOU WITH ME!"

The blonde's eyes widened as blood spurted from his mouth. Makarov screamed in rage and backhanded the man into oblivion. Quickly transforming to his normal size, he rushed over to his grandson's limp body. "Laxus! LAXUS!"

Mira immediately stopped punching Ivan and glanced over at the dying man. "N-no..."

"I...I always hated...your gifts..." Laxus coughed and looked over at Jellal, who at this point was fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He chocked but Cana put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. There's no way you could have predicted this." The card mage tried to but on a brave face, but seeing her friend in that state was destroying her.

"Hey Gramps..." The old man looked down to see his grandson's smiling face. "Look after them..."

"You can look after them yourself idiot." His voice cracked, tear drops gushing down his cheeks. "We'll get you fixed up and you'll be right as rain."

"No water works. You'll...*cough*...you'll mess up my coat." The Thunder God tried to laugh but instead brought up more blood.

"Master Laxus, we have to get you to..." Freed began but was silenced as his friend looked at him.

"Not...surviving this one buddy." He croaked, still smiling somehow. "You're in charge now. You're...the boss."

"Master Laxus..." Freed began but Bickslow's hand on his shoulder silenced him.

"You heard them man, you're our leader now." Nobody could see his eyes through his mask, which was probably for the best.

There was only one more goodbye Laxus really had to say. "Mira I..." He paused when he saw her distraught face. "_No...I couldn't do that to her. It wouldn't be right._" "...take care of them all."

The demon was too stunned to reply. It felt like a bad dream; Laxus dying on the floor with half the guild hall in tatters. "_You have to tell him. You have to tell him right now._" But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried the words wouldn't form.

"I've fucked up most...of my life." Laxus' eyes drifted to the sealing. "I just hope...I ended it well." And with that his eyelids closed, the smile remaining on his face.

"L-Laxus...?" Mira finally managed out. Silence. "Laxus...c-come on Laxus." She knelt down beside his body and touched his hand, bracing for the electrical spark she'd grown to love. For once it wasn't there. "Laxus wake up! Laxus!" She grabbed hold of his body and started shaking it. "LAXUS STOP MESSING ON!"

"Mira..." Elfman stepped forward to comfort his sister.

"WAKE UP!" The tears were streaming down her face now as she shook his now cold body. "DON'T DO THIS! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"W-we need to get him to a hospital." Jellal said quickly, still holding out hope for his friend. "Maybe they can save him."

"It's worth a try, but it won't work." Makarov spat bitterly, barely holding it together himself. "Mira you need to let go. He's gone."

"_He's gone._" The words echoed in her head and she finally released her grip on him. "Laxus..."

After that word the world went black.

_A/N: Told you it was going to be dark :P Still, I hope you're all enjoying it so far. I reckon I'll have the next update written by the weekend so you won't have to wait too long to find out what's going to happen next. As always, read, review and recommend :)_


	3. Flicker

Flicker

_A/N: Muhahahaha! Bet you weren't expecting that from the last chapter :P Still, never fear. There's always light at the end of the tunnel for Fairy Tail and here is no exception. Or is it...? :P Anyways that's enough teasing for one opening. Erm...did you know that Bacchus was an actual Roman god of wine and parties? There, have an interesting fact. You're welcome. Here we go again..._

"The fuck is this place?"

One minute Laxus had been making peace with the world, the next he was in a grey room with no chairs, doors, windows or anything. And if that wasn't weird enough, he had the strangest feeling that someone was watching him, yet he was all alone in the room.

"This, my friend, is Limbo."

The soft voice almost made the dragon slayer jump out of his skin. "M-Mavis?!"

Laxus felt a warm breeze pass by him and immediately the first guild master of Fairy Tail was standing right in front of him. "Yep its me! Miss me?"

"Um...sure." This was a lot to process, even for a seasoned weirdo like Laxus. "Limbo huh...so I'm dead then?"

"Not quite," Mavis smiled sweetly at him, "Although it can be."

The blonde man frowned. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you've now got a very important decision to make." Out of thin air a table full of sweets appeared, along with two comfortable-looking chairs and two glasses filled with wine. "Please, take a seat. You've earned it."

Laxus eyed the seats suspiciously but did as she asked. "You're still making about as much sense as Freed does after two pints of beer. What's this decision thingy?"

Mavis let out a soft laugh. "You remind me so much of your grandfather its hard to believe you're two separate people."

"I thought I'd earned something good, not an insult." He rolled his eyes and reached towards the nearest cupcake. "Erza would have loved this...wait, can I still eat?" Mavis smiled and nodded. "Awesome." He ate it in a single bite. "You know, I'm awfully hungry for a dead guy."

"That's because you're not exactly dead..."

"Yeah yeah decisions decisions. Hey, did my old man and those freaks stop by here?" His eyes narrowed and he scanned the room again.

Mavis sighed. "Not quite. Despite the damage they took they are still alive. Besides, even if they had been killed then you would not be able to see them here. They'd be sent straight down below, which in my opinion is more than they deserve."

Her hands moved like lightening as she scooped up every cake and treat within grabbing distance. The Thunder God had to smile; she the most influential person in the entire guild and here she was, shovelling sweets into her mouth with him in god knows where. "I think you've got some face on your cake there."

The spirit stuck her tongue out at him then finished the rest of her food. After swallowing and wiping her face with her sleeve, she met his gaze again, wearing a much more serious expression. "I believe its time to explain what's happening. Currently you are neither fully dead or fully alive; your body is severely damaged, but your spirit is still attached to it. If you were any further gone, you would probably be playing golf in heaven."

"I'd rather fuck a bees nest." Laxus scowled, but silently processed the new information. "Still...what makes you think I'm going to heaven? You've seen the shit I put everyone through; hell I'd settle for the deepest depths of the pit for what I've done."

"Despite what you think of your past, you've more than made up for it with your recent deeds."

Her smile was kind but he wasn't buying it. "My 'recent deeds' involve me getting stabbed to death in my own guild hall after dicking over everyone I know. If that's the idea of good to whatever deity runs this shit hole then sure thing; sign me right up to salvation."

The small girl laughed. "I think you're underestimating yourself, however I'm afraid we don't have the time to discuss your morality. The choice needs to be made soon, otherwise it will have to be made for you."

"So what is it then?" Laxus grunted, helping himself to the one remaining piece of candy left. "What's this oh so important choice?"

"You can either walk through the door behind me," A glowing white door appeared, causing Laxus' eyes to widen in surprise, "Or the one behind you."

A sudden draft hit his back and he shuddered. "Why do I get the feeling I'll be going out my door?"

"You don't have to. The door behind me is the one to your after life, which I guarantee will be pleasant and peaceful for you."

"And what about the door behind me?"

Mavis' eyes hardened. "It's the one to your life now."

Laxus scratched his chin. "Wait...but I thought you said..."

"Your body is very badly damaged, yes, but it is not beyond repair. It will be hard, harder than anything you've done before, but if you choose to go through your door you may be able to survive and see everyone again. Makarov, Freed, Wendy, Mira. All of them are waiting for you."

The look on her face was sincere. "And what if I go back and fail? What if I go back and still manage to die?"

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Then I can't guarantee you'll make it to paradise."

"Tch, hard work as always eh? You couldn't have just asked me to make this choice when I was sleeping on the beach or something could you? Had to be after the stabbings." He sighed and stood up, the names and faces of those he cared about flashing through his mind. "Guess there's only one choice I can take then..."

Laxus headed for the door.

_-In the hospital-_

"Mira...its time to leave."

"Just a few more minutes Elfman."

"Mira you've been here for a whole week now...you need to go home."

Mira's eyes didn't move from the body in the hospital bed, much to the concern of her brother and his girlfriend. Evergreen sighed. "We know you care but..."

"I want to be here when he wakes up though."

The pair behind her exchanged worried glances. The past week hadn't been easy on anyone, least of all Mira. It'd had taken both Gildarts and Jellal to pry her away from Laxus' body at the guild, and then Makarov had to help them restrain her from killing the three assailants.

Evergreen spoke again. "Mira...you know that its been a week right?"

"Has it?" Elfman almost laughed, but then he realised she was serious. She hadn't left his side since he'd arrived in the hospital, not even to eat.

"It has." He told her, pulling a sandwich out of the paper bag he had in his hands. The rest of the guild had been taking on the responsibility of keeping her alive as well as the Thunder God. "Cana is waiting for you outside..."

"I'll be out in a minute then." After what seemed to be an eternity she finally blinked. Her eyes were still red from the crying and her voice was barely more than a croak.

Elfman had to get her out of there. "Look Mira...we're taking you back to the guild. Everyone's worried about you."

"No no I'm fine here. Besides, he'll wake up any minute now."

"_It's hard to think the demon could be so...broken._" Evergreen sighed. "He'll be fine Mira, trust me. Besides, Freed will be here any minute now. I got him to come down to look after him."

Mira head turned their way, but her eyes remained on the blonde. Freed had been very much like her for the first few days, not leaving his master's side for anything. But as the days rolled by he realised that Laxus' condition wasn't getting any better, and without him the Thunder God Tribe would fall into disarray.

"On the contrary, I am here right now." The couple spun round to see him standing in the doorway. "I'll take this watch Mira, you go get some rest."

"But what if he wakes..."

"You will be the first to know." Freed assured her and the white haired woman's eyes slammed shut. "Get her to bed. If she had spent any longer here we may as well have set her one up beside him."

His voice faltered on the last word of that sentence and the other two nodded and began carrying Mira back to the guild. With all that said, Freed pulled up a chair and sat beside his old master. "Master Laxus...you are coming back, right?"

"Of course he will be, Mr Laxus always comes back." Wendy strolled towards the bed rubbing her eyes. Since the brawl at the guild she had spent almost every waking moment trying to heal him with her magic, albeit to no avail. Still, stepping once again beside his head, she placed her hands over his body and began healing.

"Mi...ra..."

The noise caused the duo to jump out of their respective skins. "Y-you heard that too Mr Freed?"

"Impossible..." Being the bookworm that he was, Freed had read up on every single book he could find that he thought would help his Master's recovery. The only thing he had found was accounts of how everyone else in this situation died. By rights, Laxus should have too.

"Gr...amps..."

Yet there it was, that same voice. The first time it could have been easy to discard as an illusion, but the second time around they knew it was unmistakably Laxus'.

"Wendy..." Freed started, formulating a plan in his head, "Keep doing what you're doing. I'm going to go and..."

"Fr...eed..."

That voice stopped him in his tracks. Any illusions of a plan or being sensible just vanished. "M-Master Laxus?! I'm here Master! I'm right here and so is Wendy!"

"Wen...dy..."

The wind mage jumped at hearing her name being called by that raspy voice. She looked down at his face in time to see his eyes slowly open. "M-M-Mr Laxus?!"

He managed a weak smile. "No...its...Santa..."

With those words the pair practically jumped on him, hugging him and calling out his name. The electrical feeling they were so used to getting from touching him was barely there, but they could both feel it. They could both feel him. Laxus was alive.

_A/N: See, I brought him back. Happy now? :P The next chapter will be a bit longer because there's a lot of stuff to catch upon and get through. It's been a busy week for everyone, those alive and somewhat dead. Anyways read, review and recommend :)_


	4. Surge

Surge

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates recently, but writing a new chapter is kinda hard when you can't see the keyboard haha. Erm...did you know that Gray's Japanese voice actor does the dub for Steve Rogers in both Captain America movies? The more you know man, the more you know. Anyways I'll get on writing this thing then..._

"Guys...its been about an hour now...kindly get the fuck off me."

"I'm never letting you go Master Laxus." Freed said, his face still nestled into his friend's neck. He'd spent the first ten minutes crying tears of joy, which was followed by fifty minutes of meowing and stroking Laxus.

"We're not leaving until you promise that you're not going anywhere Mr Laxus." Wendy had pretty much gone through the same motions as Freed, only she had been on the other side of the Thunder God.

It had been sweet at the start, but this much physical contact was giving Laxus cramps. However, when he tried to lift his arms up to swat them away he found he couldn't. "Um...why did you guys tie me to the bed?"

Freed pulled back for the first time and frowned. "But Master...you're not tied down?"

Laxus painfully lifted his head up and looked down at his body. "Huh...well that's new. I wonder..." This time it was his legs that failed to move. "So...here's something for you. I can't move."

"W-what?" For the first time that hour the smile slipped off Wendy's face. "M-Mr Laxus, what do you mean?"

"Well I mean I can't fucking move Wendy. The hell else do you think I mean?!"

His two friend's exchanged glances. He was taking this surprisingly well. "Master I could try and find a nurse or..."

"No forget that idea completely. The last time I let someone from outside the guild mess with my body I almost died." He thought about it for a minute. "Erza knows medical stuff right?"

"Well she has a nurses outfit..."

"Pfft that totally counts. Ok Freed go get her." The rune mage reluctantly let go of the blonde man and headed to the door. "Oh and Freed." He turned back to see Laxus smiling at him. "It's good to see you again man."

"You too Master Laxus." He replied then walked out the door to find Erza, fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

Still smiling, Laxus turned to Wendy. "Its good to see you too kid."

"I missed you." She said, a smile slowly coming back to her. "Still, are you ok with the whole..."

"Considering I was pretty much dead for the past few hours, I'll take not being able to move in my very large stride."

The blue haired girl sighed. "Actually Mr Laxus you've...well you've been like that for a week."

Surprise flashed across his face. "But I was barely with Mavis and...damn." He blinked a couple of times then sighed. "Dammit! The one time I get Gildarts to do a stupid bet and I waste it. Typical."

Wendy laughed. "Well Miss Lucy did put him to good use." It was true; after everything that happened the guild needed a source of laughs, so Lucy and Natsu put the S-Class mage through hell to keep people's spirits up.

"Well since you were there, mind filling me in as to what went down while I was afk?"

"Hmm...well your dad and his friends got locked back in jail."

Laxus snorted at that. "Shame none of them died."

The female dragon slayer looked at the ground and twirled her fingers. "Yeah I was surprised they lived after everything. Miss Mira almost killed them all herself after..." She trailed off and Laxus gave her a moment. Sometimes it was easy to forget she was just a kid. "We took you here after that and that's pretty much all I know. I've been here most of the time trying to heal you, and of course there was Mr Freed and Miss Mira who stayed here every day pretty much..."

"Wait what? I mean I get Freed; that guy's got some serious abandonment issues, but Mira?!" Laxus frowned, trying to figure things out.

"Well its because..."

"LAXUS!" The pair's eyes snapped to the door as Erza rushed in. "You idiot how could you...oh come here!" The redhead jumped on her friend and gave him a spine crushing hug.

"Can't...breath...Erza..." He managed out and she released him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"How are you even alive?! The amount of blood you lost..." She shook her head in amazement. "Hey Jellal; stop moping around out there and come and see him!"

The blue haired man slunk through the door. "Laxus...I'm so sorry..."

"Why, did you bring another 'gift'?" Since he couldn't make the quotation marks himself with his arms, Wendy had to fill in for him. Yes, it was adorable. "Seriously though chill. As far as I know you can't see the future so just forget it and take a loot at my back."

He looked up and smiled at the blonde haired man. "Sure thing; just sit up and we'll..."

"What part of 'I can't move' do you not understand?"

"Oh...right..." He blushed but stepped forward and flipped the dragon slayer onto his back. "Jeez; even after a week this thing is horrific."

"I tried my best to heal him but I must have done a bad job." Wendy hung her head in shame and Jellal, ever the nice guy, blurted out a string of apologies to try and cheer her up.

Erza meanwhile took a look at Laxus' back. "Just because I have a nurse's outfit doesn't mean I'm a nurse...but it looks to me like you've damaged a hell of a lot of nerves. I...I'm not sure..."

"You're not sure I'll recover." Laxus finished grimly. "Great; I give up heaven to be a fucking cabbage patch doll."

"I could try my magic some more...?" Wendy offered half-heartedly.

"I guess you may as well. It's not like I'm going anywhere unless some idiot carries my sorry ass everywhere. Actually speaking of idiots, where'd Freed get off to?"

"Well after he got us he kind of started shooting rainbows out of every orifice in his body..." Jellal said, shuddering at the memory. "God knows where he went afterwards."

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Well at least he hasn't changed this week."

"Actually Freed really stepped up a lot." Erza admitted. "After the first couple of days he decided to take charge of the team like you told him. They were even going to go on a quest next Wednesday with him as the leader if you didn't wake up."

"Yeah and Makarov was even considering promoting him to an S-Class mage to make up the numbers." Jellal chipped in.

Laxus' eyes widened. "Oh shit Gramps! Is he...?"

Erza smiled. "He's fine. The whole thing hit him kinda hard at first, but he's a tough old guy."

"Tch, I'm gone for a week and he's already gotten over me." Laxus tried to scowl but he couldn't. "What about the other idiots I know?"

The smile from the redheads face quickly vanished. "Well Bickslow and Evergreen were almost as bad as Freed, but they pulled through. Mira on the other hand..."

Laxus' frown came back again. "Yeah Wendy said something about that. Why the hell did she end up spending a few days looking after my sorry ass?"

"Every day." Jellal corrected him. "Man she barely left the room. God knows how she got by with that little sleep."

The Thunder God felt a pang of guilt when he heard that. "Christ! If I'd know I would've hurried things up a bit..."

After that there was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Wendy kept her eyes low and focused on healing, while Jellal and Erza exchanged worried glances with one another. Laxus just stared at the pillows in front of him. It was finally broken when Freed skipped in with Cana, Makarov, Bickslow, Evergreen and Elfman in tow.

"YOU JACKASS WHERE DO YOU GET OFF?!" Cana roared, stomping over to the blonde and boring her eyes through his skull.

"If you ever do this again..." Makarov started but got all choked up before he could finish.

"LAAAAAXXXUUUUUSSSSS!" Evergreen and Bickslow yelled, throwing themselves on him like everyone before them had done. Elfman just waited quietly in the corner with a smile on his face.

"Three types of people..." The blonde grumbled but struggled to keep the smile off his face. "Well since you guys are hugging my back, you may as well get back to kissing my ass."

His team mates pulled away and smiled at him. "Missed you too!"

"You have no idea. I mean Freed's cool but when he starts cleaning..." Bickslow stuck his tongue even further out than normal, which was a truly impressive feat.

Laxus laughed. "Yeah it actually seems like you had it worse than me." After that his eyes turned to his grandfather. "So you were going to replace me with Freed were you?"

Makarov glared at him. "Keep it up and I still might. What kind of game are you playing you idiot?!"

"The kind where weird ghost girls make you choose doors after having a tea party with you." Laxus grunted before shifting his head so he could see Cana. "What are you waiting for anyways? I was expecting you to punch my sorry ass or something."

The card mage's eyes were still piercing through him. "Luckily for you I don't hit cripples."

"Yeah I heard about that too." Bickslow chipped in. "If you're having trouble with things down there I'm sure I could steal something from Macao to get things working..."

"If by 'down there' you mean 'below my neck' then go right ahe-...wait. Bickslow use Figure Eyes."

Bickslow gave him a confused look. "A) I'm not a Pokémon. B) That never works on you."

"Humour me. I should be weak enough to control for a change." There was a sound of tentative hope in his voice that the doll magician couldn't ignore.

Sighing, he removed his mask and took over his master. "Wow this actually worked. Huh."

"Yeah great stuff, now move my arms so I'm flipping Cana off."

The group looked at Bickslow expectantly and he tried to make the command a reality. Nothing happened. "Its...its not working."

"Tch." Laxus rolled his eyes, the disappointment in his voice loud and clear. "Ah well, worth a sh-..." His eyes widened as his middle finger twitched. "Erm...did you guys see that?"

"You...you fucking asshole you..." Tears finally came to Cana's eyes and she finally lurched forward to hug him. "Such a dick..." She cried, nestling into the arch of his back.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you missed..."

"Shut up for once in your damned life!" She cooed, putting a finger on his mouth. It was that point where it turned into a group hug which everyone enjoyed. I mean Laxus pretended he didn't of course, but that was to be expected.

When they finally pulled away he scowled. "Christ, its almost like I've been away for a week or something retarded."

"Hate you too Captain Cunt." Cana snorted, wiping the last couple of tears from her eyes. "So your finger at least."

"Good news for you." He winked at her and she blushed. "But yeah, good work with that Wendy. Guess your healing finally making process."

"I'll keep it up Mr Laxus!" She smiled, proud at helping him.

Freed was still sceptical. "How come it never worked before though?"

"I have somewhat of an idea but its a weird ass story." Laxus answered, thinking of his meeting with Mavis. "Anyways, erm, where's Mira? It's not like I'm concerned or anything but it seems like she was having a rough time."

Cana gave him a sly look. "Oh, and when did you start caring so much for her?"

If Laxus could have shrugged he would have. "I guess when she apparently spent a week here."

"She was watching you sleep." Wendy told him.

"Well that's...creepy." Laxus looked at Freed. "Do you know where she is?"

"Last I saw of her she was asleep in Elfman's arms." He answered and they all turned to the takeover mage.

"Um...well we put her in the chairs outside when Freed told us you'd woken up. She's probably still asleep now."

"Tut tut Mira, sleeping on the job." Laxus chided then looked at Elfman. "From the sounds of it she needs it though. Guess I'll get to say hi to her tomorrow."

"Actually...I am going to wake her up now Master." Freed said, heading to the door. "I promised her that once you woke, I would let her know. I have no plans of double crossing her." And with that he walked out the room to find her.

__A/N: The next one I'll get done pretty quickly I reckon so look out for it :) Hope you guys are still enjoying this all so far; I'm thinking either the next chapter or the one after might be the last one, so not far until this ends. As always read, review and recommend :)__


	5. Sparks

Sparks

_A/N: Once again I miraculously survive another crazy night. Word to the wise; Moonshine isn't always a good idea. Fact time...fact time...hmm. Did you know Easter Eggs originated from the painting of egg shells? You probably did. Did you know the oldest ones are almost 60,000 years old? I didn't. It's probably wrong but I'm a student and fact checking Wikipedia is wrong to me. Anyways have some story..._

"Mira?"

"...urg..."

"Miiiira?"

"Just...leave me..."

"Mira you should wake up." Freed put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. Of course after he'd done this he quickly retracted his hand and slowly started backing away. The last person who had done this had lost most of their limbs.

Luckily for him the demon was too tired and too upset to do anything. "How long...*yawn*...have I been asleep for?"

"Just over an hour I believe..." He trailed off and waited for her to actually open her eyes before continuing. "You need to come with me."

"Erm...ok." She flopped her legs off the chair and shakily stood up, rubbing her eyes all the while. "Freed...can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He answered quickly, trying to hurry the conversation along to the good news.

She looked him straight in the eyes and sighed. "He's not waking up is he?"

The question stunned the rune mage for a moment. "Um...well actually..."

"No use lying to ourselves." Mira spat bitterly. "The chances of Lax-..." her voiced cracked trying to say his name, "...him coming back are almost none."

The tears started to well up in her eyes again and Freed once again attempted to speak. "You see the thing is Mira..."

"I never even got to tell him..."

"Master Laxus just woke up." Freed blurted out before she could continue. "I tried to find you as quickly as possible but your brother put you in a very obscure place. Now while he is awake he cannot..."

"He's awake?" Her voice was soft and wavering.

"That is correct, yes. So as I was saying Master Laxus..."

"HE'S AWAKE?!" Mira's voice changed from an awestruck kitten into a roaring lion in exactly 0.8 seconds.

Freed of course took this moment to shit himself. "M-Mira you need to..."

"I'LL KILL HIM FOR DYING ON ME!" And with that she took off to find him.

-_Back in the hospital ward-_

"So Doctor Erza, how long until I recover?"

"At the rate you're healing it might be a couple of days before you can walk again." Erza answered, flipping her bed ridden friend back onto his back.

"Good job kid." Laxus turned to the now panting Wendy and winked. She gave him a shaky thumbs up in response.

Makarov was the next person to speak. "What about his magic?"

Cana shrugged and fielded this one. "Well it took Mira a couple of days to get back to full power from one little cut, so I'd guess a full month before he gets back to his old self."

"Aww poor little Laxy!" Jellal patted his head and grinned. "Do you need a baby bottle?"

"You do realise that once I can move these arms properly I'm going to shove one of those right up your ass." Laxus growled back. Since Freed had left Wendy had managed to restore some of the movement in his arms. He still couldn't move them very well; the only thing that properly worked below the neck was his middle finger, but he could at least move them up from the bed now by half a foot or so. "God damned...wait. Do you guys feel that?"

The rest of the group gave him a puzzled look. "Feel what?"

Before he could answer the wall next to the door collapsed and a wave of magic energy hit them all. "Feel that."

"LAXUS I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Mira screeched and went straight for the throat. The others were tempted to try and intercept, but considering she looked 110% demonic at that very moment, it was for the best that they didn't.

Well, not for Laxus. "Good...to see...you too...Mira..."

Her grip tightened around his throat. "THE NERVE YOU HAVE YOU DICK!"

"Mira...maybe you should loosen..." Elfman started but one withering look from his sister silenced him for good.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A STUNT WAS THAT?!"

Laxus was turning blue this point and Erza started moving towards the demon. "You need to stop..."

Mira spun round and glared at her, finally releasing her grip. "Oh so you're all just fine with this?! He just ups and leaves for a week then expects me not to be pissed?!"

"Actually...I didn't..." Laxus panted, colour slowly coming back to his face, "It's not like...I wanted to leave." He laughed. "Here's you trying to start an argument while I'm just happy to see you."

The model was not amused. "I waited here every day for you. EVERY! DAY! Then I leave for five minutes and you're suddenly up and doing back flips."

Laxus did try not to smile, he really did, but after seeing her again he couldn't help it. "Give me a couple of days and I might."

"No now! I want you to get out of that bed and apologise to everyone!"

The people there shuffled uncomfortably. "About that...Laxus can't move...most..." Cana tried to say but Mira glared her down.

"I can't move my legs you dumb fuck." The Thunder God 'gently' put it. "Hell even if I could I'm in a hospital bed. Who the hell do you think you are, Jesus?!"

"DON'T JOKE WITH ME LA..." She looked around at everyone's grim faces. They weren't lying. "Oh...well...fine! You stay there then!"

"Amazing advice to a cripple there Mira." Laxus rolled his eyes. "Any other miracles you want to demand from me? I warn you though, last time I walked on water I electrocuted all the fish in the pond."

"You asshole...it really is you isn't it?" The anger finally melted away.

"No shit Sherlock." He grinned and she threw herself on him. "What is it with you people and jumping on me to-..."

"I thought you weren't coming back to me!" She sobbed, tears once again streaming down her eyes as she nestled into his chest.

Cana smiled. "I think its best if we give them some privacy."

"Agreed." Erza nodded and the rest of the people filed out the room.

Laxus clumsily moved his arms to hold her. "You're such an idiot sometimes."

They spent the next ten minutes together in a warm embrace. Mira probably would have cried more than she did, but she'd already shed enough tears in the past week for a life time. Instead she just cuddled him and felt the sparks she was so used to feeling. Now that it was finally here again, she forgot how addicting it was to hold him, even if the electricity was weaker than it usually was. Laxus simply let her stay there. He wasn't going to stop a model from cuddling him any day, especially not when he couldn't actually move to do it. And when it was Mira of course.

After what seemed like forever she finally lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes. "Laxus..."

The Thunder God almost blushed. Almost. I mean after all, he was still Laxus. "Um...yeah?"

"You're not going anywhere are you?"

"No Mira, no I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

There was silence for another long while as they stared into each others eyes. Finally the blonde man spoke. "Stay here with me." He quickly blinked and added. "I mean you look tired. I'm not exactly going to be running around so you may as well stay here. If you want of co-..."

"Sure thing." She blurted out before her nerves stopped her. Shifting him to the side of his bed, she lay down beside him and wrapped his arm around her.

Once again, Laxus almost blushed. "Erm...I meant on the seats..."

It was Mira's turn to blink. "Oh...well I could lea-..."

"No point, you're already here now." He cut her off and moved his head to rest on top of hers. "You know its not like I wanted to keep you all waiting."

"Yeah I know...sorry I guess." She looked away, embarrassed at her previous outburst.

"Don't be. Hell if I'd realised how long I'd been gone I wouldn't have eaten the cupcakes."

Mira turned to look up at him. "Cupcakes?"

Laxus chuckled. "Long story. Next time we see Mavis ask her about it."

She yawned and smiled at him. "Ok I will."

"Did you really not sleep until today?" Mira nodded. "Jesus...how the hell are you even alive?!"

The model shrugged. "I've got better things to do."

"Not anymore you don't. Sleep." Laxus ordered but she just kept looking at him. "What; I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise."

"What?"

"Promise me you're not going anywhere."

Laxus sighed. "Fine. I promise you I'll not go anywhere. I'll stay right here like a good boy until you wake up. Happy?"

"I suppose." She said then snuggled into his chest, the electric current that flowed through him lulling her to sleep. "Laxus?"

"Yeah Mira?"

"Thanks for coming back."

He snorted. "Well I wasn't going to leave was I? Now sleep." In his mind he added "_Couldn't leave you now could I Mira?_"

From the hallway Cana suppressed an 'aww'. They were both as blind as each other when it came to love, but it was moments like this that gave her hope for the two. Elfman however didn't share the sentiment. "If he does anything to my sister..."

"You'll do what exactly?" Laxus called out to him. "My ears are fine; it's just my body that's fucked. Now will you weirdos kindly piss off so some people can get some sleep?"

"Right away Master Laxus." Freed said, appearing and dragging the spies away.

Even Laxus had to smile. "Its good to be back." He looked down at Mira again to see how she was doing. As expected, she was fast asleep. "Yeah...I made the right choice."

_A/N: This took longer than expected, partly because I found some epic metal covers of things (including the Fairy Tail Opening 1) and I kind of got lost in a sea of awesome. Anyways somehow I made it through and here is the chapter haha. Hope you like it :) Read, review and recommend :)_


	6. Lightening Strikes

Lightening Strikes

_A/N: Sorry this has taken forever to write, but exams are the bane of my existence at the moment and with this being the last chapter I kind of wanted it to be some way decent :P Ok...final random facty thing time...erm...its a bad idea to try and walk down three flights of stairs when your eyes have decided that vision is optional? Learnt that one the hard way. Anyways on with the fic..._

"Freed you can't proclaim today as a national holiday."

"But Cana, is it not a day for joyous celebration?"

"Well yes but..."

"And has everyone not taken the day off?"

"They have all taken the day off, but..."

"And will there be copious drinking and fun?"

"Of course! But..."

"Then why is today not a national holiday?"

Cana sighed. "Freed, just because Laxus is being released from hospital today doesn't mean everyone in Fiore cares."

"Of course they will care!" Freed huffed, scowling at the card mage. "It is Master Laxus after all. Once again he has defied death and saved the guild!"

"More like get stabbed a bunch of times and scare us all to hell." Bickslow grumbled and his friend shot him a glare. "What?! It's true!"

"He does have a point Freed." Evergreen leaned in patted him on the head. "Sure it'll be fun, but lets not get carried away."

The rune mage crossed his arms and shook his head. "You clearly do not understand the glory of Master Laxus as I do."

It had been a full ten days since Laxus had woken up again and everything was back to normal in the guild. After the initial shock of him coming back and then the aftershock of his movement issues, people went back to doing their various jobs and continuing with their lives. They obviously checked up on him from time to time, but once it was clear that he was going to make an eventual recovery, all of the worry and excitement had left them.

"So what are we going to do for it?" Well...everyone bar a certain white-haired model.

The brunette gave her friend a sly look. "Are you feeling the hype for 'Laxy's' return?"

Mira blushed. "Erm...I guess..." See after the first night she spent sleeping in his hospital bed, the demon had continued to spend almost every waking moment with the Thunder God, although she actually ate and got sleep this time.

Evergreen laughed. "Maybe you'll finally manage to seal the deal."

"W-well...I-I don't want to ruin the occasion..." Her face was redder than Erza's hair by this point. This whole situation was due to the act that despite spending a metric tonne of intimate time with Laxus, there wasn't officially anything happening between them. Sure they shared the bed sometimes and dicked around a lot together in the hospital, but the actual status of them being in a relationship was yet to be achieved.

"Gahhh come on!" Cana groaned, "You guys are pretty much dating already! All you have left to do is to just ask the idiot out on an actual date."

"But what if he says n-..."

"DON'T EVEN PUT ME THROUGH THIS SHIT AGAIN!" Cana roared and pointed a finger at her. "Ok listen up; tonight you are going to go up to his royal dickness and you are going to get him to go out with you. No backing out. No excuses. This is what is going to happen!"

"I...fine." Mira drooped her shoulders and took the seat next to her friend. "There really is no arguing with you on this, is there?"

"Nope." The card mage beamed back. "Besides he clearly likes you."

"Agreed." Freed nodded grudgingly. "As much as I would have preferred it to be me, you were the first person he asked for when he woke up."

The group blinked then looked at him. "He what?"

"Freed...you never told us about this..." Evergreen eyed him warily.

"Until now I had no reason to, but with the events of the past month it has become clear to me that Master Laxus does indeed have feelings for you." He sighed and took a swig of his beer. "Therefore I have no choice but to assist him in getting the partner he desires."

There was a moments silence before Bickslow spoke. "You...sure you're ok with this? We always knew you had a thing for La-..."

"It is for the good of the tribe and him." Freed conceded then smiled. "Besides, Mira would make a great addition to our group."

"That's the spirit!" Bickslow and Cana said in unison and simultaneously hugged him.

"Enough...stop with the hugs..."

"Aww you big softie you!" Cana cooed before the green haired man pushed her away.

Mira smiled. "Well I guess I can't disappoint you all now..."

Evergreen slid in behind her and placed her hands on the model's shoulders. "Of course not. Now; let's go over the plan of attack..."

-_At the hospital-_

Laxus was just about done with his surroundings. The first few days after waking up had been somewhat bearable because people kept coming to for him to annoy, but after a while everyone got back to their normal lives. Well, most of them. If it hadn't been for Mira he wasn't sure he would have survived the boredom.

"...and forget about doing any quests at all for the next year!" The doctor droned on. Makarov eventually managed to convince his grandson that someone with actual medical experience would be more useful than Erza in a nurse costume.

"_Why did I agree not to kill him?_" The blonde groaned. "Sure sure. Anything else or can I go now?"

"Erm..." He flicked through his notes. "Nothing that I can...oh, no alcohol for a couple of weeks."

Laxus blinked. "...Come again?"

"The drugs you're taking for the pain may have some negative reactions with alcohol, so I'd recommend that..."

"So its just a recommendation?"

The doctor sighed. "Strictly speaking yes, but..."

"Great, then I don't have to take it."

Shaking his head, the doctor stood up. "Luckily I saw this coming. You have no intention of following any of the things I just told you?" Laxus laughed. "Didn't think so..." Suddenly the door burst open and three figures appeared. "If you won't listen to me, I thought you might listen to them."

"...There are no words for this betrayal." Laxus scowled at his three friends.

Jellal grinned. "Sorry buddy, but I only get to almost kill you once a year."

"I on the other hand can do it whenever I want." Gildarts chipped in, cracking his knuckles.

"And I'm just here as payback for all the nurse jokes." Erza finished with a wink.

When they circled around him, eyes glowing, the Thunder God knew he was beat. "When I get back to full power, and I will soon, you are all going to pay for it."

"Sure about that kid?"

"...all of you except from Gildarts." He corrected himself. "Now can we go? I actually want to get back to that stupid ass guild hall and...damn, I can't believe I actually said that."

"Sure it wasn't your head that took the most damage?" Jellal chuckled before offering his friend a hand up. "Come on; lets go to a pub and get you dancing."

Laxus glared at him. "With what; the no alcohol in my system or the fucked up legs I have?"

"Ahh quit complaining and get moving." Erza laughed. It was true that Laxus had gotten a lot better, but he was still far from what he was before the incident. "Want me to get some crutches?"

"Only if you want me to shove them up your ass." He snorted back before staggering through the door of the room. "I can smell freedom; don't stop me now." As Laxus reached the doorway he turned to the doctor and snarled. "Oh and thanks for sucking all the fun out of my life."

"Just doing my job." The doctor replied before getting back to not caring about him.

As soon as he was out the door the blonde was on the floor. "The hell?!"

"LAAAAAXUS!" Natsu roared, hugging the older dragon slayer.

"MR LAAAAXUS!" Wendy screamed, joining the hug/pile on.

Gray rolled his eyes. "You idiots he's still not great! Get off him now!"

"But he's been released from hospital, that means he's fine." Natsu said, puzzled as usual.

"I...no, know what, yes Natsu, yes it does." Laxus knew better than to argue with the fire eater. "Now get the fuck off me before I show you just how fine I am."

"Play nice now Laxus." Erza chided and helped him back to his feet. "They wanted to come and make sure you were ok."

"And to make sure you don't get owned again." Gray snorted but flinched as he felt the Thunder God's gaze pierce his soul.

"Just because I'm at about 30% power doesn't mean I can't kick 100% of your ass." He rumbled, but Erza elbowed him in the side and he sighed. "Look, I guess I'm trying to say th-...to say thaaa-... trying to say that I am grate...nope, can't do it. You all suck."

Jellal laughed. "He means thanks."

"Yes yes all that crap now lets go! I don't want to spend another minute in this god forsaken place." With that they all headed to the exit.

_-Back at the guild-_

"Ok ok!" Yelled Makarov, going over the plan for the thirty-seventh time. "So he comes in to find that nobody is here."

"Then he'll do the logical thing that Laxus does; go to the bar and get a beer." Cana continued. "Now he won't know that the beer is laced with sedatives, so when he gets knocked out we'll have to catch him before he falls on the ground and wakes up."

"After that the Thunder God Tribe and I shall move his precious body into the middle of the room and I shall remove the runes placed on the room, revealing the party decorations." Freed finished then squealed. "Ohhh I do hope Master Laxus will be surprised!"

The rest of the guild simply nodded and went to hide in their allocated positions. Well, all except for Mira and Cana. If they weren't both at the bar, one as a bar maid and the other as the resident alcoholic, he would be suspicious. "Cana...are you really sure this will work?"

"Nope." She shrugged and winked at her friend, "But it sure will be fun to give it a shot."

"Um yeah...right. Isn't he a bit late though?"

The brunette looked at her. "Mira the last time we had this conversation things went terribly."

Mira sighed. "I know I know, I chickened out! But I was so nervous and..."

"And he happened to get almost stabbed to death." Cana finished. "Just relax! After a few drinks he'll loosen up and...oh, here they come now!"

All eyes, hidden and unhidden, moved to the door as the group lumbered in. "...Natsu have anyone ever offered to take your brain and study it for science?"

"Erm...no Laxus, why? I mean I still need it for...um...eating and stuff...right?"

"I think you could live without it."

"Gray! That was harsh!"

"Oww! Erza don't hit me so hard!"

"Yeah Erza, don't hit him that hard."

"Hey what the hell Jellal?!"

"Well Erza was hitting you too softly so..."

"Gildarts oww! Christ will you all stop hitting me!"

"Hey Wendy; you know what to do..."

"GOD DAMN IT LAXUS YOU DID NOT JUST GET WENDY TO HIT ME FOR YOU!"

Strolling up to the bar, they sat down in unison and groaned. "Hey Mira; round of beers for everyone except Wendy and Laxus."

"But Gildarts, don't you think..."

"Just gimmie the orders." He commanded and before she knew it, the demon had made the round, served it and they had finished it. "Guys I..."

Jellal wretched after finishing his. "Wow Mira I think the beer...is off...wow..."

All but two of the group collapsed simultaneously, causing Wendy to spring up in surprise and Laxus to burst out laughing. "Oh god wow! This is the best coming home present ever! Hey...ahahaha...hey Wendy; get a marker and go wild."

"Sure thing Mr Lax-..." She was halted before she could stand up by Cana.

"God dammit Laxus the one time you decide not to drink..." The card mage sighed and glared at her currently unconscious father.

"By the way where is everyone? Are they...no. No! No this isn't some sort of shitty..."

Makarov knocked his grandson out before he could finish. "...His request still stands Wendy..."

"MASTER!" Mira yelled and the tiny man began hauling all the unconscious members into the marked centre of the room.

_-A few hours later-_

"...so I'm sitting there watching her eat these stupid ass cupcakes, and then she's like 'You're not technically dead'."

"Wait, so when we go to limbo, Mavis will be there waiting for us?"

"Well she was for me Mira. You might have someone less cool like Macao or someone."

The model laughed at the thought of it, despite Macao yelping when he heard the comment. As parties went, this one was somewhat of a success. Laxus had been the first to wake up again, and so took it upon himself to drink as much as possible before his caretakers stopped him. He got through approximately 4.6 beers before Gildarts, the first to wake up, quickly steered him to the toilets and forced him to vomit everything back up with the help of a few stomach punches.

"Still...what made you want to come back here?"

Laxus was taken aback for a moment. "W-Well the guild of course. I couldn't leave it to the defence of you idiots now could I?"

"Oh...I see." Mira looked down. After the vomiting was over there was cake and cookies for all. Well, at least there was for Erza, who refused to let anyone eat them. This was then followed by everyone getting progressively drunk and dancing worse and worse, which was a standard theme of all Fairy Tail parties these days. That and Natsu picking fights with everyone. Those beating were fun for Laxus to watch.

|"_God dammit Laxus why can't you just tell her!_" The Thunder God took a sip of his coke and swallowed hard. Since everyone had pretty much forgotten about him, Mira had taken it upon herself to keep him company. Of course this totally was totally pre-planned by Cana and everyone to set them up, but to Laxus it simply seemed like she was being the good person she usually was. And with that in mind, he decided that this was the night when he told her how he felt. "I came back for...other reasons..."

"L-Like what?" Mira's mind was ablaze with conflict. On the one hand, everyone had convinced her that Laxus and her were definitely meant for each other, while on the other hand what he said before had shaken her confidence. "_He doesn't mean me. He can't mean me._"

"Um..." Indeed this was the only time in history that the great Laxus Dreyar was having trouble with his words. "Well there was Wendy. She's a sweet kid and I like taking care of her..."

"_Told you Mira, it was never going to be you._"

"Gramps is the same, except he's old and he sucks. Still, I guess he's sort of cool at times..."

"_Nope, see its not you. Not at all._"

"Freed and the others obviously. Never leave a bro behind is a thing..."

"_Oh screw it, what does it even matter anyway?! Might as well just go ahead and say it to shut them all up._"

"...And I guess there's yo-..."

"Laxus I like you."

The Master of Emotions was stunned. "Y-Y-You fucking what?"

"As in I really like you and I've liked you for a while since you're really cool and secretly a nice guy." The demon blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Mira...I didn't..."

She put a finger over his lips to silence him. "I should have told you ages ago but I've always put it off. Then you almost died and I..." Mira looked away as she began to tear up. "You're not going anywhere right?"

"Mira..."

"Right?!" She looked him in the eyes, waiting for a reply.

A grin finally spread across his lips. "No, no I'm not. I'm never leaving you aga-..."

"Good!" Mira cut him off with a kiss. She'd heard everything she needed to hear. As she felt the sparks dance across her lips, all her fears and doubts melted away into nothing. He was there. That's all that mattered to her.

For Laxus, this was a dream come true. Sure he was shocked for the first few moments, but after that he found himself in a world of bliss. "_By god I made the right choice..._"

"Oi lovebirds!" The pair broke apart and spun to find the rest of the guild giving them amused looks. "May you should..."

Immediately the guild hall disintegrated as lightening fell from the heavens. "ANYONE THINKING OF MAKING A SMUG COMMENT TRY IT! I FUCKING DARE YOU TO TRY IT!"

Gildarts naturally stepped up to the mark. "Well I guess we know that Pikachu is her favourite Pokémon..."

The three seconds of laughter shared by the guild almost made up for Mira's subsequent beatings. Almost.

_A/N: It's done! Haha sorry this last chapter took a while, just exam season hit and I had exams to take and then celebrate. I'm genuinely surprised I managed to survive this one... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic. As always, read, review and recommend :)_


End file.
